Dragon Ball Moon
by MoonlitChaos
Summary: Two of the Sailor Senshi get sent into the Dragon Ball World after powers collide. Discontinued
1. Prologue

This takes place after the stars series so the girls are 17. Disclaimer-I do not own Sailor Moon  
  
P.O.V: Sailor Jupiter  
  
"Ah!" Sailor Moon screamed falling. The youma, faster than it looks, had snuck up behind her and swiped her with its' claws leaving three long bloody marks going down here back.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" I yelled becoming a green blur as I ran to block the fatal blow aimed at my princess. The reward for my action was similar marks running across my chest and stomach.  
  
"No Jupiter." Moon said from the ground. The youma brought up his other claw and as if in slow motion I saw it bring it down hitting me full force in the face and sending me flying across the street. 'This shouldn't be so hard; it's only a youma. Why is this so hard to beat? Damn it if only the other senshi weren't being so pig headed right now! We need them!' I thought as I struggled to my feet. When I was able to raise myself from the ground I saw Sailor Moon standing in front of the youma with The Imperial Silver Crystal in her hands.  
  
"No Sailor Moon! It could kill you!" I screamed my voice filled with dread.  
  
"You know they won't get here. I have to do this Jupiter. Else wise this thing will get the others too, I'm sure by now you know this is no ordinary youma." Sailor Moon spoke starting to glow. The youma who had been in the middle of a charge broke off and looked cautiously at Sailor Moon.  
  
"Fine then." I said and limped over to her and rested my hand on her shoulder. "Then you'll use my energy."  
  
"But Jupiter...never mind." Both of us glowing now I shouted the magical phrase Moon a split second after me.  
  
"Jupiter star power make-up!"  
  
"Cosmic moon power!" And with those two phrases a powerful blast of pure energy shoot out of the crystal heading towards the youma. In a frantic effort to save itself it threw a weak blast of energy at the incoming surge. It didn't stop the attack and was consumed but an after effect was an explosion that sent Moon and me flying. With that we lost conciseness.  
  
This is my first attempt at a crossover and I hope you like it. R&R please

MoonlitChaos


	2. New Friends

A/N The time setting for Dragon Ball is after the Bu saga, and I'm changing a detail in it. Don't like it tough, in my story Gohan isn't a nerd and had never quite his training. Trunks, Usagi, and Mako are 17, Goten is 16, Gohan is 27, Bula is 5, and Pan is 4. I'm sure you can't figure out everyone else's age based off of this if you so wish. Disclaimer-I do not own either Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z.  
  
P.O.V: Makoto  
  
"What the? Where the hell am I?!" Were the first words out of my mouth once I regained conciseness.  
  
"Well looks like she's awake." I heard a voice say with a chuckle. Opening my eyes I saw many spiky haired heads looking down at me.  
  
"Where is she!" I shouted sitting up, too fast apparently since my vision blurred and my head started to spin. Lying back down with a groan I tried sitting up again, this time slower.  
  
"Hey hey hey calm down. Your safe here, and so is your friend. She's in the bed next to yours." One of the spiky haired men standing by me said gripping my shoulders and helping me sit up. I looked over to where he pointed and saw Usagi resting with even more people standing near her bed. Closing my eyes I tried calming my nerves.  
  
"She's alive! We're both alive! Thank Jupiter we're ok!" I thought not realizing I said it aloud. Opening my eyes again I looked around the room and realized that there weren't as many people as I first thought. There were two men with spiky black hair, one of which was currently keeping me from falling, two older women one with black hair the other with blue, and one younger woman with black hair. Looking down I realized that my wounds were bandaged and I wore fresh clothes. 'I hope the women did that.' Was an idle thought of mine before more pressing matters came to mind. "Ok so where in Jupiter's name are we and who are all of you?" I demanded jerking my head up and looking at the group with a determined light in my eyes.  
  
"You're in my home in the Black Thorn forest." The older woman with black hair stated walking forward. "I am Son, Chichi and this is my husband Goku." The woman, Chichi said pointing to the man who was supporting me.  
  
"Hello there. Are you ok to sit on your own now?" Goku asked. After nodding he slowly let go, making ready to grab me if I was to fall back again. "This is my oldest son Gohan and my youngest is outside right now." He said putting an arm around the young man. The two smiled and said their hellos. "This is Videl, Gohan's wife." Goku went on pointing to the young black haired woman.  
  
"And I'm Bulma. My son Trunks was the one that found you and your friend here passed out in the woods." The blue haired woman said with a smile on her face. "You'll meet everyone else when you're feeling better. And what's your name hmm?" She asked her demanding voice soft.  
  
"My name is..." hesitating for a split second I decided that the truth couldn't hurt. "Mako. My name is Mako. Thank you all for taking care of the two of us." I introduced myself bowing as best I could.  
  
"Hey don't worry about it, it's not as if we could have left you two in the shape you were in." Gohan said.  
  
"Still thanks, not everyone would have had the kindness to take in two complete strangers. How is she?" I questioned looking over at Usagi.  
  
"She's pretty banged up, but she should have been up already. Her injuries weren't quite as severe as yours." Bulma said concern in her voice.  
  
"The crystal." I whispered unaware that the saiyins in the room could hear me just fine. Unaware even that they were saiyins to begin with.  
  
"Ok now you need your rest. You lie back down and go to sleep, we'll leave you to your rest." Chichi exclaimed ushering everyone out of the room. Doing as she said I lay down and was out cold before my head even hit the pillow.  
  
R&R please, and vote on which couples you would like to see. MoonlitChaos 


	3. They're Awake

A/N: Pan will probally be a little out of character here, and well in the entire story. Little Pan only appeared about once in the entire series so I'm just going to portray her as best I can. 

Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z, if I did I would not be writing this.

P.O.V: Trunks 

"How are they?" I asked my mother once she came outside with Chichi and Videl. Goku and Gohan remained inside the house to discuss something without the eyes and ears of everyone else focused on them.

"Well, the brunette woke up while we were in there. Her name apparently is Mako. She fell back to sleep though while we were leaving the room." Mom replied taking a seat at the table Goku had to set up. Ever since me and Goten found the two girls there have been so many people in and out of the small Son house Goku had to set up a table and chairs outside so everyone could fit. And so we didn't all disturb the recovering girls.

"Those poor girls! I can't imagine what they went through to get those injuries. And poor Mako, those marks on her face are going to scar." Chichi said sadly shaking her head.

"They won't go away? Ever?" Goten asked his mother curiously. The brunette had caught his eye; she really was very pretty.

"No not ever."

"Well it's better then being dead. Whatever happened to those two they were clearly at a disadvantage." Gohan commented joining in on the conversation, him and Goku just having come outside.

"And what were you two discussing that had to be so secret?" Dad asked from his position of leaning against the house wall.

"Oh nothing secret." Goku assured the prince of saiyins with a smile. "Just going over some things."

"We figured that it might be a good idea if I went to visit Piccolo and Dende on Kami's lookout." Gohan supplied. "They should know something about these girls."

"Great idea bro!" Goten said enthusiastically. Suddenly some shouts were heard coming from the back.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" Pan and Bula's voices shouted out as the two little devils bolted towards the two most senior saiyins.

"Hey hey! How's my little Pan?" Goku asked picking up the little girl and tossing her into the air. Dad scowled down at his blue haired brat before lovingly ruffling the girl's hair. 'Bula gets all the attention.' I thought grudgingly.

"Trunks!" The two girls screamed and ran to me once they said hellos to their father and grandfather. 'Well I guess she's not that bad.' I thought as I was tackled to the ground.

"Kisses kisses brother!" Bula yelled out kissing me sloppily on the cheek.

"Ok, ok you two. I do need to breathe after all." I said laughing. Mom stood looking fondly upon Bula and I before saying to those present,

"We have to find out where these girls come from. They have family and friends that I'm sure must be worried sick about them. We need to let them know that their girls are safe." Her voice was strained; she couldn't imagine what she would do if either of her children were missing. 'Gosh mom sure is upset. But why? The girls are safe and are recovering quite nicely.'

"Well that's one of the reason's I'm going to Kami's lookout. Piccolo may know something about where the girls came from." Gohan said. "I'll leave now, the quicker I get there the quicker I can have the answers I'm looking for." He started to float up into the air getting ready to take off at high speed.

"Daddy where are you going?" Pan questioned floating up to her father.

"I'm going to visit Piccolo honey. I'll be back in a little while, you just stay here and mind your mother." Gohan told his daughter giving her a pat on the head before sending her down to the ground.

"Gohan wait I'll come with you." Videl called out stopping Gohan from taking off. Bending down she said goodbye to her daughter and told her to listen to her grandparents.

"Of course mommy." Pan said in an angelic voice. With that Videl took off into the air joining her husband and disappearing into the distance.

"All right, so how long do you think it'll take for the girls to recover?" Goten asked watching the two little girls playing beside the house with father's watchful eyes on them.

"To fully recover could take up to six weeks, give or take a week." My mother replied after silently calculating the rate at which they were healing.

"Talking about us are you?" A new voice said coming from the doorway. Looking over I saw the longhaired blond leaning against the door. I started to rush over to her to help her to a chair but dad beat me to the punch, seeing as he was leaning against the house she just exited.

"I'm fine! Really I can walk on my own." She protested while visibly leaning against dad for support. He only grunted in response gently setting her down in a chair.

"What are you doing up? You should still be in bed!" Chichi fussed wringing her hands. 'This girl is insane! She shouldn't be walking yet! She is only human after all.' I thought watching her with concern.

"I'm ok, really." She said reassuringly, her voice cheerful. I was having difficulty discerning whether or not it was forced cheerfulness. "It's ok; I'm a fast healer. We both are." She looked around our group taking everything in. "If you please, I would like to know the names of those who have helped my friend and I, as well as ask a few questions of my own. Before you question me that is." The girl said carefully watching our faces.

"Oh of course! But afterwards you need to go to bed, you are still recovering after all. I'm Chichi, and this," Chichi spoke walking over to Goku and slinging an arm around his waist. "Is my husband Goku."

"It's nice to see you up and about. This here is our younger son Goten, our eldest is off with his wife Videl." Goku said pointing out Goten.

"Grandpa! Don't forget about me!" Pan shouted and left her games with Bula and tugging at Goku's pant leg.

'I could never forget you little one." Goku said picking up Pan. "This here is my granddaughter Pan. She is my eldest son's daughter. The girl smiled sweetly at Pan her facial features changing drastically with a smile on her face. 'Even with a smile on her face she still has a haunted look in her eyes.' I thought observing her clouded blue eyes.

"Hello there Pan. It is very nice to meet you." She said seriously reaching over to shake Pan's small hand.

"You're a pretty lady. What's your name?" Pan asked giggling.

"I'm...Serenity." She answered hesitating for a spilt second.

"Ser...Serwen...Serwe?" Pan asked struggling with the name. Softly laughing Serenity replied,

"Yes. I think Sere will do just fine."

"Serwe, Serwe, Serwe!" Pan laughed clapping her hands in joy. Something about a child's laughter, I don't know it just seemed to be contagious. Soon we all were laughing our heads off for no reason what so ever. Even my father was chuckling slightly in his little isolated corner.

"Care to let me in on the joke?" Mako's voice floated over to us and our laughter came to an abrupt stop, due to shock.

R&R please, and vote on the couples you want. Hope this chapter made sense, I was having difficulties with the perspective.

MoonlitChaos


	4. Where Can They Be!

A/N: There will be some cursing in this chapter. Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z 

P.O.V: Rei

"Where can they be?" Minako shouted frantically, running her hand through her hair.

"I don't know Minako! I can't sense their presence anymore. It's as if they disappeared!" I shouted back my concentration shattered.

"Well try harder! They have to be around somewhere, you can't just disappear!" She screamed standing.

"How the hell do you expect me to concentrate with your god forsaken screaming, not to mention that damned tapping!" I screamed my face beat red and doing an about face to yell at Ami.

"Listen. I am _trying_ to find Usa-chan and Mako-chan ok? According to this their energy signals just...vanished after that explosion downtown. I am _trying_ to track their signals somehow. Like Minako so elegantly put it they couldn't have just disappeared." Ami spoke in a strained voice. She was just barely managing to hold onto her temper and emotions, but of course neither Minako nor I noticed dealing with our own emotions.

"Damn it! Even in civilian form your computer should be able to pick up their energy signatures! The only way that it wouldn't is if they were..." Minako shouted her voice trailing off.

"Don't say it Minako. Don't even say it. They are ok, they have to be." I whispered my anger evaporating, only to have the worry and guilt surfacing to take anger's place.

"Damn it all!" Ami screamed snapping. She threw her mini data computer against the wall with as much force as she could muster. The little thing never stood a chance, as soon as it meet the wall it broke apart exposing the silicon inside. "What good is that damn computer if it can't even tell me where Usa and Mako are?" She shouted fiercely holding back sobs. After a moment she gave into the tears and placed her head in her hands. We hesitated for a split second; we weren't use to seeing our Ami-chan in tears after all, before running over to her and crying with her.

"I'm s...s...sorry guys! I didn't mean to yell at you!" Minako wailed in-between sobs.

"It's ok Mina! We're all upset." I wailed back my tears falling into Ami's hair.

"Where can they be? I just don't understand what could have happened to them." Ami stated sadly out tears dripping down her face.

"I know! Mamoru-san! He might be able to find Usa!" I shouted joyfully disentangling myself from Ami and Mina. Running to the phone I began to dial Mamoru-san's number.

"That's right! Their soul-bond! Why didn't I think of that?" Ami questioned gently leaving Minako's embrace.

"Don't bother guys. He won't be any better off then we are." Minako stated sadly placing the phone back onto the receiver.

"What do you mean? Their soul-bond is much stronger then the bond we share with Usa-chan, he could find her!" I insisted reaching for the phone once more.

"That's just it, a soul-bond would be stronger then our bond with Usa. Except Mamoru-san and Usa-chan do not share a soul-bond." Minako said in a tired voice.

"What?! What do you mean they don't have a soul-bond Mina? How else would Mamoru-san know when Usa-chan was in danger or not if they didn't have a bond, hmm?" I exclaimed in disbelief dropping the phone.

"We must have heard you wrong. You couldn't possibly have said that they didn't share a soul-bond." Ami whispered ghostly pale.

"I'm sorry, I should have said something before but Usagi and Mamoru-san do not share a soul-bond. They aren't soul mates. It's true that Endymon and Serenity loved one another, but it was the love of an elder brother and sister. It was this love that gave Mamoru-san to sense when Usagi is in danger in our time now. It is also true that Mamoru-san and Usagi love one another, but this is also a love of siblings. They are not soul-mates." Minako explained sitting down once more. Our reactions were similar to that of being told a loved one had died. Ami had to take a deep breath and take a seat while trying to assimilate this new information. Minako turned to me a deep sadness in her eyes.

"I am truly sorry Rei, but well you see, Mamoru-san is your soul-mate. I should have said something! I really should have, but I was afraid I'd screw up the future if I did. I was afraid about Chibi-Usa and messing up Crystal Tokyo! You saw the future as well as I, I just didn't want to mess with the future is all..." I fell straight to the floor. My legs no longer wanted to support my body so I ended up on my ass. My vision became slightly blurred and Ami's gasp echoed in my ears.

"What do you mean he's my soul-mate?" I asked slowly forming each word carefully before letting it leave my mouth.

"I know it's awful of me to not tell you but it's true, Mamoru-san is your soul-mate. And I am really incredibly sorry that I've never told you." Minako pleaded. I could only shake my head speechless at her. How dare she not tell me that my soul mate was going out with my best friend? And that my friend only loved him as a brother? I can't understand how she could keep this from me. She allowed me to believe that the man I could find happiness with was destined to love and marry another.

"Ok, I know this is a very delicate situation at the moment but we have to remember that Usagi may be in trouble. I'm afraid we'll have to discuss this later, for now we must concentrate on finding Usagi and Makoto." Ami said taking control of the situation. I tore my eyes away from Minako's pleading face to set them on Ami's determined one. I slowly stood up and placed the phone back on the hook.

"Right, we need to find our princess and our friend. So what now?" I asked pushing the topic of soul mates to the back of my mind to discuss another day.

"Well, we still should tell Mamoru-san, by now he has to know something has happened to Usagi." Minako said softly avoiding my eyes.

"And what exactly happened to her Minako-san?" Mamoru's voice drifted over to us from the doorway. Looking over I saw his body framed in the doorway of the room, one hand posed on the door. I let my eyes drift over to Ami, the usually collected member of our group. Now though she was pacing the room and by the look on her face her mind was going a mile a minute.

"Usagi and Makoto's energy signatures just disappeared after that explosion downtown. And Rei-chan can no longer sense their presence's anywhere. Ami-chan was attempting to locate them but that didn't get anywhere..." Minako's eyes traveled over to the remnants of the Mercury Data Computer.

"So you can't find them?" He questioned taking a seat at the table.

"No." Minako replied not quite meeting Mamoru's eyes.

"So, how do we find them?" Mamoru asked looking at each of us in turn. Somehow his presence had a calming effect on all of us and Ami and I both took our seats at the table.

"Well, we need to contact the outers. If anyone knows what happened it would be Setsuna, and the other three deserve to know about this too. Besides we'll have more of a chance to find them with everyone looking." Ami said in a strained voice.

"Ok then, we'll contact the outers and together figure out what happened." Minako stated visibly gaining strength from the knowledge that we were doing something, to find them. That we're doing something to get rid of the quilt.

R&R please, and sorry for the wait. As I explained in my profile I was away for a month without access to my stories and the internet. And the polls are closed. It will be a Mako/Trunks fic, I think I'll put Usagi with Goten but that's up to debate. Hope you enjoyed your stay please come again.

MoonlitChaos


End file.
